Methods for printing include screen, gravure, relief, and inkjet printing. The resolution of inkjet printing is determined by the size of the droplet ejected from the nozzle aperture, and due to the limiting strength and frequency of transducers compared to the force required to eject smaller liquid droplets, the droplet diameter is usually no smaller than 10-20 μm. Gravure printing uses ink transfer from individual cells engraved on the tool surface, thus the size and shape of the cells influence the printing resolution. In relief printing, a thin film of ink is first loaded from a textured roll onto to the top surfaces of the stamp, and is subsequently printed by pressing the stamp against the target. The resolution of relief printing has been more limited than inkjet and gravure printing because thin liquid films loaded on the solid stamps tend to dewet from the surface (due to hydrodynamic thin film instability) while thick films tend to spread outwards from the contact area. As a result, relief printing of uniform ink layers has generally limited feature sizes to 50 μm or larger.